Death the Kid
Name: Death the Kid and Patti and Liz Origin: Soul Eater Classification: Human Meister Weapon Gender: Male/Female Age: Early teens Powers and Abilities: Super strength, durability, speed, is immune UV Rays, the Sanzu Lines hold hidden powers he has not yet unlocked, is a skilled gunslinger, regeneration Weaknesses: His obsession with perfect symmetry Destructive Capability: Probably above building level+ (close to city block level+ with Parents Seven Lights attack) Strength: Superhuman Range: Several hundred meters Durability: At least building level Speed: Supersonic (hypersonic with "Madness") Stamina: Large, was able to battle against Mosquito's 100, 200 and 400 year forms Intelligence: Skilled combatant Standard Equipment: Patti and Liz the Demon Twin Guns (his twin pistols), BREW (on one occasion) 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Body of a Shinigami: Kid's body is that of a Shinigami, which is naturally stronger and more resilient that a human's making most things that effect the human body trivial in his case. He is unaffected by most weather conditions such as the UV Rays the sun emits which can be harmful to the average person, and immune to natural poisons as he attempted to dye his hair in order to remove the three white lines but failed. It can be assumed there are many more benefits, those of which that are unknown. Death God Martial Art - Stance of "Crime": This fighting style is Kid's normal style but without using Liz and Patti and therefore focuses on chops, kicks, and hammer blows (all of which can be symmetrical). He also adopts the stance before fighting Crona and Ragnarok. Death God Martial Art - Stance of "Punishment": This fighting style is more defensive than the Stance of "Crime', allowing Kid to use his father's skull shields to block attacks, which he calls Death Arm Blocking. He uses Patti and Liz with this style. "Madness": In this state, Kid's stats increase, also his appearance changes. He has a long sleeved black shirt, which is adorned by the presence of three horizontal white stripes equally distributed along the entirety of the tops length, and accompanied by a simple ruffled cravat worn around the neck. Sanzu Lines: Not much is known about the Sanzu Lines, other than they are represented by the white lines in Kid's hair, and that they seem to be directly linked to the Shinigami Special abilities, as he was able to access some of his father's abilities after connecting one line. Kid is currently able to connect one line normaly, and two total for one attack with Soul Resonance. When connecting the lines Kid's stats increase and he gains new abilities, like upgrading the caliber of his shots from Patti and Liz from .38 to .42 and changing his guns to visually match the Israeli made Desert Eagle. 1st -Shadow Skull Arms: Kid is able to produce black skull-like arms out of his body, although they seem to be slightly smaller than his father's version. Unlike his father, Kid used the arms for a supportive purpose rather than an offensive one, using one of them to reattach his arm, that got severed in his fight with Mosquito. He is able to use them after connecting the first Sanzu Line. 2nd - Sanzu Fall Shot: A technique used while the Second Sanzu Line is connected using the power of BREW. Kid brings his arms up while firing and brings them down until he splits them, his arms parallel with the ground. The stream that is fired down can be used to strike multiple targets at once. Soul Resonance: A special technique used by technicians and their weapons, in which they synchronize their Souls wavelength increasing the power of the technicians soul. By doing so, they can use highly powerful techniques unique to each weapon and technician pair. 1st - Dark Needle: A seldom seen attack of Kid's that is also one of his most powerful. A giant black blast that leaves behind a series of skull-shaped smoke. 2nd - Death Cannon: Kid's Soul Resonance attack. When activated, Kid's lower arms are covered with metal and resemble cannon barrels. Three black spikes come out of each of the upper arms. He then charges his attack and fires two giant blasts of energy from the cannons that impact with the opponent, leaving behind a series of skull shaped smoke. 3rd - Parents Seven Lights: Kid performs Soul Resonance with Liz and Patty. Then he enters into Execution Mode. Next stage, is Coffin Construction. Small coffins in the shape of cannons are formed. Along with his two Lines of Sanzu which form around his head like halos, the rotation starts and the Coffin Release is the final stage of the attack. Kid fires his Parents Seven Lights attack, they are very powerful energy blasts and can inflict great damage.